WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!
by Alice-Italy-Haruhi
Summary: Starting off as your run of the mill adventure where one idiot dies as idiots do, one falls, and the other is murdered through ignorance; three idiots of various degrees learn live and survive under the harsh conditions of a parallel reality. AU, Semi - CRACK, ROMANCE . . . . . . . . Possibly M in the future.[some slight crossovermaybe]


It** was just a trip that, then ended in an accident, and then I'm here WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! **

_**Chapter 1: W-what just happen! O.o part 1**_

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi:** Hi this ... you know what just called what whatever is on my pen name for now I'm going to go as Alice a little easier right. Ok just got of topic there, this isn't my first time but I never got to publish my other fan fiction, I'm going to do that once the story is approve with my friends in the book who, yes in the story me and my friends are the OC's okay ... um... hmm... oh yeah I kinda of going to base this on a trip I'm going to Japan this summer of 2013 yay ^_^ ! um so yeah in this story is kind of like any other story you die or magically appear in the world of KHR right so yeah also in this story as well I'm the OC yeah ^_^, sad ain't it I have no life other than seeing ghost that bother me every other day or second of my life and not just that I think I'm going nuts here ok because I think my ability to see ghost just got worse because for some reason I'm seeing** FREAKING ANIME CHARACTERS POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE IN MY FREAKING ROOM OH AND GUESS WHAT FIRST CHARACTERS TO POP IN MY ROOM ARE YOU GUESS IT BETTER THAN ME BUT THE WHOLE FREAKING KHR CAST AND THEN AFTER THAT THE HETALIA GANG CAN'T I TAKE A BREAK HERE (my life is over for some reason T~T). **Back to the topic on hand so yeah this story may be like any other stories of the OC going to KHR so yeah on withe show, oh and I have no summary for this because is just as the tittle says I was just on a trip back from Japan till some weather/accident happens, I end up dying(like I said I have no life the sad part is dying on your little brother's B-Day),and then I get a send to the KHR world I end up shrinking to to a kids size(also some gender bending here on full moons and new moons) and get found in Namimori's Forest (I know I'm not a good speller at first ok just watch out for my grammar k) and the person who finds me is ... you know I'll just let you read the story Ok bye.

** Alice: **Disclaimer please my lovely OC (as I explain in the beginning Alice will do for now)

**OC:** You'll find out who I am in the story .. Ahem.. Alice-san doesn't own the KHR cast or the stuff that is use in manga and anime that rightfully belongs to the greatest creator of all time Akira Amano. Alice-san only owns some plot here and there, but hey I'm not complaining, me and some other oc that I may and may not know of, anyway even if Alice-san did own this famous work you did be seeing me somewhere in the beginning of KHR right well ...

**Both:**_ Enjoy the story! _

* * *

_**A few hours before the incident **_

***In the Osaka Airport***

"Ok students ready to return home?" said the teacher in charge of our trip that is Mr. Wou. "No, not yet can we get one more souvenir please Mr. Wou!" pleaded the students, well that is except me because I already got ALL I needed for my friends and family, especially for my little brother's birthday gift. "All right then I'll let you do that then, you guys can also say your last words to your new friends that you have made during this trip, oh and you can call your families to give them the heads up okay everyone." said Mr. Wou "Yes Mr. Wou", said the students in the trip, but he didn't have to tell me twice since during his speech _'Hey don't get me wrong I respect my teacher I was just one or two steps ahead of him that's all' _so I already started calling my family and telling them that I was coming home, but during my call home *"Is that sis mom" ,said my little brother Alex 'short for Alexander' my mom responded "Yes Alex want to tell her 'have a save trip back home' dear" "NO! SHE CAN JUST STAY THERE FOR ALL I CARE, YOU HERE ME SIS I DON'T WANT YOU BACK JUST STAY THERE IN JAPAN THAT YOU SEEM TO LLLLOOOOVEEE SO MUCH YOU SICK ANIME/MANGA LOVING MANIAC I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY SISTER!" screamed Alex in anger and then my mom said, "Alexander Daiki Kamiya! Don't say such things to your ane/shimai like tha-" I interrupted my mother " It's alright mom" " But honey" my mother said, but i continued " It's ok mom remember he has reached that age like all teenagers _'well those who have older brother and sister that is, but I did say anything_ _about it_' they don't want to be embarrassed by people that are weird in their own way like our neighbor across the street" I said to my mother only to reassure her that this is normal within teenagers now a days " Alright honey if you say so *sigh* Oooohhh~ where's your father when I need him the most" ,said my mother as she pouted in the end of her sentence (oh and if you're wondering about my father his is on a business trip in Illinois, Chicago so yeah he won't be back until I believe tomorrow after Alex's B-Day), but then my mother said something that I agree on " You know Ali-chan" (if you guys wonder about my name it will show up in a bit or later which ever of the two)"Yeah mom?"I responded " Alex shouldn't have said that",said my mother "about what mom?", I asked " About Japan, he shouldn't have said he is part Japanese, along with me, you,(along with the new born baby), and your father too; I know great grandfather wants to stay with traditions with our family and all" ,said my mom '_yeah we live in Japan town for peeps sakes *sighs* oh well' _ I thought. " I know mom, I know ... *silence* .. well mom I'll see you back home at the airport then, oh and I got something for Alex that will blow his mind (not literally of course you get my drift)" I said to my mother with a happy tone and a (medium size)smile on my face " Oh~ tell me Ali-chan, tell me, tell me Alissa Haruka Kamiya" said my mother with excitement in her voice I just chuckle at that and said in a chirpy-tone like Byakuran " Now now mom that's a surprise what good will it do if everyone knows Hmm~" after that she just squeal at me because she likes how I can change my personality into one of the anime and manga characters personalities, but out of all the personality characters I've done and what she likes most of all are the Katekyo Hitman Reborn(a.k.a KHR) cast (the most), because of the hot drop dead sexy men that are in it (including cute ones,annoying, and not so great characters). "Hmm~ alright then~" as I continue to talk to my mother in Byakuran's personality, but then changed and mixed it up with some other cast that she might know"Kufufufu then I'll back home then dearest mother shishishi Ciao Ciao." as I finished saying good bye to my mother in a cute squeaky a voice (Reborn's mind you) "Hehe Bye Mukuro-kun, Bel-kun, Reborn-kun, and Good-bye Ali-chan see you home or at the airport." and with that me and mom both hang up *cliclk*

* * *

'_An hour and thirty minutes have passed since we were allowed one more souvenir and call our families to tell them the heads up that we will be home in like what a few hours or so. At that time I was having a very bad feeling and usually this feelings ends up being right_ (Now don't get me wrong here, like what you have some kind of Hyper Intuition or something like Tsuna, and to your answer is yes kind of similar but not completely okay, its sometimes right remember anyway back to the story)_ any how I'll put that feeling aside for now figure it out later, but then again ..._ ' as I was lost in thought someone came up running towards.

"Hhhhhhaaaaarrrruuukkkkaaa-ccchhhaaann!" said a familar voice I looked around to see who it was until ... ***GLOMPED*** " Kkyyaahh! w-wha-?" I look up to see the person who glomped behind me and it was " K-kenji what the bloody hell do you think your doing! and STOP GLOMPING ME!" I said that while I pulled a Gokudera on him " Aw~ c'mon now I like to hear you squeak besides this is the only time you sound girly" said Kenji '_you sadist pervert_' I thought to myself "And besides you gave everyone at the college institute something except me why didn't I get any ~ **T-T**" whined Kenji, _sometimes I wonder how did we become friends in the first place oh wait never mind _"Why should I give you anything when YOU ARE COMING ALONG WITH ME BACK TO AMERICA!" I said while I punched his pretty face that he calls and I did Gokudera's style " Ite why did you do that and ... sorry I can't help but notice that you are in Gokudera's personality right now and so-" get's interrupted by someone coming our way.

"Ssssseeemmmpppaaaaiiiii!" ***GLOMPES BOTH ALISSA AND KENJI TO THE GROUND*** "W-wha-" "Mary!" yelled both Alissa and Kenji " Hehe hey sempai the whole trip was fun and I'm glad I came to see you before my surgery back in America and also I got to see Tokyo U, with your classmates and new found friends this was the best birthday present I could ask for, well which also includes seeing you again sempai, it's been what two to three years since you graduated back at Mt. Pleasant High and for to have graduated as well right hehe" said Mary, she can be so cheerful even at moment like this when we return back to California hope so she does ok on her surgery once we return if my memory serves me right her surgery for her heart is in four days.

**_*Ding*_**

**_"Attention all passengers the flight to San Francisco is now_ boarding"**

"Ok guys let's get on board and get to our seats ok" I said to Kenji and Mary, but then the feeling that I got a little while ago still hasn't left and is going haywire what's going to happen I don't know but is going to be something very bad and it might change our lives for good or for worse.

* * *

**Alice:** Hey guys hope you liked the first part to this fan fiction tell if you guys liked it or not but even so I'll keep writing bye till next chapter see you again desu ~ ^_^


End file.
